


【铁虫超短篇】假如离婚只能带走三件东西，你会⋯

by ferrari44444444



Series: 短篇合集 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man(Tom Holland Movie)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Series: 短篇合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564582
Kudos: 1





	【铁虫超短篇】假如离婚只能带走三件东西，你会⋯

Peter和众人眼里的不靠谱之王Tony结婚后，意外地相处融洽，生活得开心又幸福。  
最近，热衷上网的Peter发现一个超火的求生欲测试。  
规则很简单，测试内容是问你的伴侣：“假如我们离婚了，你可以带走三件东西，你会带走什么？”  
答案视频当然上传的五花八门。  
某全身纹身的黑老哥说：“拿走你所有鞋子的左脚、右脚的鞋带，拧走所有东西的螺丝，每样东西都不放过，一颗螺丝都不落！”  
——我就是要让你痛哭，痛哭那个没有我的世界，多么残缺不堪。  
某留山羊胡的白人先生说：“那就孩子，电视机我要拿走，还要拿走你所有的成人玩具。”  
一一你就等着在孤独寂寞冷的深夜里忏悔吧！  
某光头浓眉大胡子说：“拿走你所有的护肤品，所有的化妆品，你的除臭剂和香水。”  
一一因为香喷喷的你，光彩照人的你，只有我一个人才能享有！  
当然也有求生欲异常旺盛的回答视频：  
一又高又帅的黑发小哥哥抱着娃，美滋滋地指了指两个孩子和老婆，说：“1,2,3，你们仨！”  
另有一要睡不睡的小哥不顾女友再三提示，执意要带走他的猫Luna，然后啥也不要。  
Peter傻傻地没挪窝看了半晚上，直到Tony回来，洗完澡换完衣服给了他一个吻。  
听到视频里的夸张声音，Tony皱着眉问他在看什么，Peter简要回答并给他看了视频，随口问了一句：  
“我们也来录一个？”  
“当然没问题，亲爱的，”Tony高度响应，话语没有情感起伏，飞快地问：“假如我们离婚了，你可以带走三件东西，你会带走什么？”  
“不行！我没准备好，还没打开录制视频，我们重新来！” Peter迅速架好手机跑回来，“Well，现在可以开始了！”  
“你最好想好再回答，”Tony轻飘飘看了他一眼，清清喉咙说：“假如我们离婚了一一开玩笑！永远不可能有那天一一好吧，如你所愿，题目是：假如我们离婚了，咳，你可以带走三件东西，你会带走什么？”  
Peter微微思考了几秒钟，面向镜头认真地说：“我会带走我自己，和我有关的所有东西，还有你对我的所有记忆，让你记不起我们的过去。”  
他真好看！年轻纯真帅气又可爱，轻易就能抓住我的目光。怎么可能离婚😤  
“你是在惩罚我，让我看得见吃不着吗？”Tony隐藏起动容，转眼又换上坏坏的表情，凑近Peter的耳朵。  
“不，我觉得这样你就可以毫无负担地开始一段新关系。” Peter躲闪着喷到耳朵上的热气。  
“那你自己呢？”Tony搂住他，制止他的挣扎。  
“我？我有我们的回忆就够了。” Peter飞快地说，“好了，现在轮到你了！假如我们离婚了，你可以带走三样东西，你会带走什么？”  
“让我好好想想⋯”Tony把脸埋到Peter颈间，用挺拔的鼻子蹭他形状优美的锁骨，“我会⋯带走你所有的衣服，你的通讯工具，还有你的课本。”  
“咦？” Peter完全没想到他的答案，疑惑地问：“为什么？”  
“这样你就不得不求我回来了！”Tony得意地在他脖子上吸了一口，“离婚？离婚是不可能的！永远都不可能，除非我死。”  
“Hi～只是一个测试，又不是真的。” Peter象征性挣扎了一下，“不过，想起早上不能和你一起在朝阳中醒来，吃饭的时候你不坐在我对面，一个人睡一张这么大的床，就觉得心里空落落的很难过。”  
“我看你是作业写完太闲了！”Tony扑上来压倒他，“有那时间，不如用来研究怎么生孩子！”  
对话戛然而止，接下来到了床表示抗议的时间。  
So～假如离婚，你想带走什么？


End file.
